The Problem From Within
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a new world, where everything is different. Her friends, her family, and the world has changed. Everyone is suspicious of her. Will she be able to return to her own world, or will she be trapped there forever?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my third story! Ya, for me! :D 

Now this story is not your average Card Captor Sakura story.

One: there is gonna be a lot of Sakura bashing. And I do like Sakura, but I feel like there should be some stories with Sakura as the villain.

Two: the story doesn't make sense 'til about the middle so bear with me.

On to the story! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Problem From Within

Prologue 

It was like a dream. I felt like I was falling forever. It was strange. I remember winning, winning something, but than losing it after a stupid mistake. What was that mistake? I can't seem to remember. I know that I loved something really important. Something or someone. It is someone or something? I still can't remember. Did I do something wrong? If I did, why can't I remember it? Is there something I should do? I really don't know anymore. I'm all alone, and it seems like I had something, something really important. Was there someone or someones with me? Did they leave me? Or did I leave them? I'm scared. I need someone with me. I don't want to be alone. Someone help me! Someone! Anyone! Help! I'm lost, and it seems like it's my own fault, but I know it's not. There is no way I can think that this could be my fault. Am I being selfish? Or am I just being me?

What is that light? It's so blinding. I don't even have my eyes open! My eyes are started to open. I think I see someone there. Is that my special someone or just a normal someone. I can almost see that someone clearly. That someone is a boy, no more than my age. How old am I, anyway? I think I'm 15, at the most, or is it the least? I still do not know. He is very handsome. He has short, naturally messy, chestnut hair, and the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever saw. Have I seen anyone else with amber eyes? Or is he the only one with them, and I just think I've seen someone else with amber eyes. Or maybe I know him, and that the only amber eyes I've seen are his.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

Then it hits me. All my memories, of him, of Tomoyo, of the cards, and of my guardians, Kero-chan and Yue. I smile and he looks at funny. I have started crying. I'm so happy! I'm so happy that I jump up, hug him, and yell," Syaoran!"

But to my surprise, he pushes me down, hard, to the ground. He looks really angry, even while trying to hide his emotions. "I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you?" Syaoran asks as if he has never even seen me before.

I couldn't believe it. My one true love, my special someone. Doesn't know who I am. 

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how do you like it so far? I'll introduce the characters next chapter, but since I have two stories in progress, I'll rotate between stories. One chapter for The Heartless Soldier, then one for The Problem From Within. k? See ya soon! Bye!

Angel of the Fallen Stars 


	2. Meeting for the First Time

Hello! I'm back!

Thanks for my first reviewer for this story!

Crystal Orb: I'll try to write my chapters faster.

On to the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Problem From Within

Chapter 1: Meeting for the First Time

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, now crying tears of sadness instead of joy.

"I mean is that I don't know who you are. You most definitely have lost your mind. And I would like to know who you are. Since you know who I am," Syaoran grunted, clearly annoyed.

"My name is Sakura, and I know you because you and I have been friends since we were ten," Sakura said, standing up.

"Like I said you have clearly lost your mind, but I'll let you pretend whatever you want. As long- Syaoran gives Sakura the most deadly death glare-, as you don't get us killed. You probably have magic since you're not dead. So I guess you can stay with us as long as you don't scare them. Come on," Syaoran said gesturing Sakura to follow. They walked for want seemed like hours when Syaoran finally stopped in front off a huge mountain. If you looked really hard you could see a small outline of a cave. 

Syaoran started climbing, so Sakura followed. She was about to give up when she noticed that Syaoran had stopped. He looked at her very carefully and said," Now we have rules to be followed if want to stay here. One: no one leaves without my permission. Two: no one leaves alone, except for me, of course. Three: when you come back you have to check to make sure no one sees you when you come in here. Oh, and for you only. Do not HUG ME or ANYONE ELSE. Got it?" Syaoran ordered more than asked. All Sakura did was nod. She didn't want to make this 'Syaoran' angry.

When they got in Sakura noticed that there were three other people in here. If Syaoran hadn't yelled at her she would've ran to them, and hugged them all. The reason was that those three people were Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol, her best friends. Also she noticed that they all looked at her, as they never have seen her before. "Who's that?" Meiling asked.

"Her name is Sakura. She's a bit crazy so be careful. Sakura, this is- "I know who they are. Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo," Sakura interrupted pointing at each of them.

"How do you know us?" Meiling asked, her temper rising up.

"Well, um, I might be crazy, or I'm from a different world. That's the only explanation, for how I know I know you. If it's the latter, all of us were friends, before I came here. And if it's the former, I have no clue how I know you," Sakura said, sitting down.

"Now on to more important matters, did you catch it?" Eriol asked, hugging Tomoyo a bit more. That's when Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was feverish and very pale.

So, before Syaoran could answer Eriol, Sakura asked," What's wrong with Tomoyo? She doesn't looks so well." 

Syaoran answered for Eriol. "Before 'they' came everyone lived peacefully. But when 'they' came, everyone without magical powers died instantly. Since all of us have strong magical powers, we were safe, but Tomoyo's only power is her voice. Which can sooth anything. And even though it is formidable, it's not strong enough to be able to stand all of that power, and since Eriol is the only one of us with healing magic, he can't leave. And yes Eriol, I did catch it," Syaoran explained, before showing what he caught. 

Sakura couldn't believe it. It was a clow card. More precise, the Libra card. "A clow card?!" Sakura shouted. 

"Yeah, you know about them?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, in my world I was the master of the clow cards," Sakura said.

"The master?!" Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol shouted at the same time. Which woke Tomoyo up, but Eriol told her some comforting words and she went back to sleep.

Sakura nodded. "So, in your world, you're the master of the clow cards, and were your friends?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded again. 

"Well, I've only caught eighteen cards. Libra, Time, Dash, Storm, Freeze, Sand, Dream, Present, Lock, Flower, Song, Voice, Glow, Sweet, Shield, and Erase. Oh, and Light and Dark. Plus the only useful ones are Time, Storm, Freeze, and Sand. Sometimes Dash and Shield are useful too," Syaoran said, disappointed.

"You haven't caught any element cards?" Sakura asked.

"Are you mad! That's a death wish! I wouldn't go against the element cards 'til I've caught the rest of the clow cards," Syaoran said nearly shouting.

Before Sakura could say another word, Eriol said," Could we talk about this in the morning? Tomoyo needs her sleep, and I can tell this conversation is going to have more shouting before the end." Everyone agreed. So everyone went to bed, and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, but it was still night. Sakura looked around and found that Meiling was awake. So she got up and sat beside her, and asked," In my world you had no magic powers. How is it different in this world?"

"Well, I don't have element magic like Syaoran and Eriol do, but my magic still strong enough to not make me affected by the magic that kills people," Meiling answered.

"What is your power?" Sakura asked.

"I can sense the cards. And since I'm the only one that can, I'm pretty important. See, I sense where the cards are, Syaoran- since he has attack magic- goes and capture them, and then Eriol takes care of us, since he has the healing magic, like Syaoran said," Meiling replied.

"Why are you up, then?" Sakura asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. Well, I sensed two cards near by, so Syaoran went to capture them," Meiling answered, clearly tired of all the questions.

Just then, Syaoran comes in. He's all cut up, pretty bad. "Meiling! Wake up Eriol and Tomoyo! We have to get out of here! The cards I found were Sword and Fly! Come on," Syaoran ordered.

So, Meiling woke up Eriol and Tomoyo (who was still feverish). Syaoran drew his sword. He looked at me and asked," Do you know attack magic?" I give him a confused look, and he sighs. He was just about to say something, when a gust of wind stops him. I see Fly in its true form, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the person on Fly. It was my brother Touya! I can't believe it! Plus, he had Sword in his hand. This couldn't be good.

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yaaaaaaa! My first chappie completed! Not including my prologue, of course! See ya soon! Bye!

Angel of the Fallen Stars 


	3. Important Notice!

Hi everyone! This isn't a chapter so don't complain that it's short. K?

Okay I've mentioned this once or twice that I'm writing two stories at once, k? So, I also mentioned that I'm going to write one chapter for Beyblade, then for CCS, etc. 

But now here's something new. I'm going to try to put a chapter up once a week. Sometimes two and I might miss a week, but then I'll make it up by adding two chapters the next week, k? So then I can work a bit more on my schoolwork. 

But, I'm trying to finish these as soon as possible (since I've already know what the endings are going to be), so I can work on this story that I have in mind, but would be too hard to complete if I still had to do the other stories. And I'm not going to be one of those people who give up on their stories. I'm usually one of those people who start stuff, but never finish them and I'm trying to turn over a new leaf (did I get the saying right?). So, bear with me. 

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, for they are the reasons that I'm working so hard to finish all of these. They are: Cold-Heritage (well, duh!), Sephyrah (who gave me that wonderful suggestion), Curtis Zidane Ziraa (who helped me with spelling), HimekoSukie (who also helped me with spelling), Don't ask me (who want lots of Max and Merriam goodness), Brelle (with her opinion), and Crystal Orb (for the nice comments).

Bye, then! And thanks!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	4. Accepting the Truth

Hey everyone! I'm back! ^_^

No one reviewed me, poor me. L 

Anyway… on to the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Problem From Within

Chapter 2: Learning to Accept the Truth

"Touya?" I asked. Touya looked at me and I realized that he was being controlled by Sword. For his eyes were dead, soulless. 

"You know him?" Syaoran asked. I nodded. "How do you know him?" Syaoran asked.

"In the other world he was my brother. He had magical powers like me, but not as strong," I replied.

"Okay, Eriol use your magic to protect Meiling and Tomoyo. And Sakura, you stay with me. Meiling tells me, you have strong elemental magic, not as strong as mine, but strong enough to be able to defend yourself," Syaoran said sizing me up, as if to tell how strong my magic is.

"Sure, but why don't you use the clow cards?" Sakura asked.

"What! You want them to track us to our hiding spot. We have to capture these cards or they'll tell the elementals where we are. We can't risk that, since Tomoyo is very weak and Meiling and I aren't from here, we'd have to place to go to," Syaoran said.

"You mean Hong Kong, China right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. He was just about to say something when Fly and Touya with Sword landed on the cliff.

"Great! I thought we had more time than that! Eriol protect the girls! Even if I get badly injured! Protecting them is your main concern!" Syaoran ordered. Eriol nodded.

"Well, I thought that we got rid of you. Oh well, I guess I could use your brother to destroy you. Then the elementals won't have to know you survived," Sword said bitterly, through Touya.

"You remember me!?" Sakura asked shouting.

"Oh course we remember you, but too bad you'll be dead soon, and then you won't have to worry anymore," Fly replied, also bitterly.

"Huh?" that's all Sakura and Syaoran could say.

Just as Sakura and Syaoran got over the shock, Touya jumped off Fly and attacked them. Sakura and Syaoran just barely escaped. Touya didn't waste any time and went after Sakura again, and this time he got cut her arm. She managed to do a one-handed flip out of the way, just before Touya could do anymore damaged. Thankfully a fireball just passed her head, and hit Touya. Sakura turned around and saw that there were fireballs in Syaoran hand. 

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"When you have strong enough magical powers of a certain element, then you are able to bring forth that element. That's why I don't use the clow cards, unless I have to," Syaoran answered. 

"So your element is fire," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded.

"Enough talk!" Touya bellowed.

"If we can get Sword out of my brother's hands, we can stop Sword," Sakura said.

"Alright, Sword seems to be after you, so distract him," Syaoran whispered so Touya couldn't hear.

"Right." Sakura ran one way and Syaoran ran the other way. Touya went after Sakura, so Syaoran went behind Touya. Syaoran looked at Sakura as she turned around and their eyes met. An understanding crossed between them. So Syaoran jumped over Sakura and Touya and just before the fireball Syaoran threw was going to hit Sakura, she jumped out of the way and hit Touya. Sword fell out of Touya's hands. Sword turned into a card, and Touya fell unconscious. 

Just as that happened, Fly decided to tell the elementals (since Fly couldn't really attack himself). "Oh, no you don't," Sakura said. She felt this strong power flow through and Sakura let out a huge blast of wind and made Fly change into a card. Syaoran took the cards, and then Meiling gave him a small blade. He cut his finger and let some blood drip on the cards, and to her surprise Syaoran's name appeared on the cards in blood coloured writing. 

"Twenty down, twenty-eight more to go before the element cards. -Syaoran looks at Sakura- I guess your element is wind," Syaoran said.

"I guess so…" Sakura said mumbling off.

"Why would the cards want to kill you?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know, the cards were always my friends, but I still don't remember all my memories," Sakura said.

"What do you mean you don't have all your memories?" Meiling asked.

"Well, I must of hit my head or something, because I didn't remember anything 'til I saw Syaoran," Sakura replied. 

Just as Syaoran was going to speak, they heard a light groan coming from the ground. They look down and see that Touya was waking up. He looked at everyone and asked," Where am I? Who are you people?"

"I'm Sakura, and this is Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"Where's Sword?" Touya asked, standing up.

"We captured it," Syaoran replied shortly.

"No, that can't be true, it just can't be," Touya said, backing off pass the entrance of the cave, and onto the cliff.

"Well it is, so calm down," Meiling said.

"No. That means I have no reason for living. I hate you all," Touya said, before turning around and jumping off the cliff.

"No!" Sakura yelled. They heard his body hit the ground and they knew he was dead. "No," Sakura said, this time a whisper.

"It is all right, don't be sad. That wasn't your brother, since this isn't your world, right?" a small voice just barely whispered. Sakura realized it was Tomoyo. "I will sing for you, and hope that you might feel better."

__

A tinkle in the night's sky

Far, far away

Golden star I gaze upon

In my dreams

On a sleepless evening

I sing alone

Tomorrow I'll sing with you

On the wings of a dream

On a sleepless evening

I sing alone

Tomorrow I'll sing with you

On the wings of a dream

Sakura did feel better. "Thank you," Sakura said. All Tomoyo did was smile. Sakura knew nothing would be the same anymore.

************~~~~~~~~~~**************

That's strange… I thought I heard Tomoyo sing, but that can't be right. Tomoyo is grieving, she wouldn't sing. But why is she grieving again? I can't seem to remember. Oh yeah! I remember now! I can't believe I forgot that! She is my soul mate, why would I ever forgot her? Wherever she is, I hope that she is safe. Please bring her back soon, before it's too late. It seems I keep forgetting her, every once and a while. Why is this happening to me? Please bring her before I forget her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Done! Yah for me! I'm soooo happy! But who was that at the end? And why did he forget his soul mate? Where could she be? How is that all related? All in good time, all in good time. Bye!

Angel of the Fallen Stars 


	5. Snow and Syaoran's Hidden Kindness

Hello everyone, I'm back!

Thanks to Sephyrah for reviewing! :D

On to the chapter!

The Problem From Within

Chapter 3: Snow and Syaoran's Hidden Kindness

Three days have passed since Touya died and Sakura was still grieving. Tomoyo had gotten a bit better, Meiling said that every card we captured 'their' power weakens. Sakura had asked multiple times who 'they' were, but no one would answer. Sakura had learned a lot about her old (new) friends, from Meiling (since she was the only one who would answer most of Sakura's questions. Much to Syaoran's displeasement). (I don't care if displeasement isn't a word, so there :P).

She had learned that Meiling was never engaged to Syaoran. Also that the reason Syaoran and Meiling came to Japan, is to defeat 'them' and captured the clow cards, while the Li family made a magical barrier where anyone with magical powers could find a place to be safe. A haven if you will, until Syaoran and Meiling complete their mission. Then all the magical people could live anywhere. Meiling told Sakura (quite sadly) that Syaoran actually is glad that 'they' came, because then everyone in this world will be magical. Sakura thought that was quite selfish of him to think that and Meiling told her that Syaoran probably only thought that it was good of 'them' to come because then everyone would be special (but Meiling didn't buy it herself).

She also learned that Eriol's guardians; Spinel and Nakuru were destroyed by Yue and Kero-chan. Sakura was shocked, but Meiling wasn't surprised, since Yue and Kero-chan were protectors of the cards, and Spinel and Nakuru were going to help Eriol capture them. Eriol then fled to Japan, where he thought he would be safe, but it turned out that 'they' were there too. That's when he met Tomoyo and they fell in love with each other. So when 'they' came into power Tomoyo became very sick, which crushed Eriol. Luckily every card Syaoran captures Tomoyo gets better.

Sakura had not quite gotten all her memories back, but she doesn't really care about that. She only cares on 1: to learn how she got here and 2: how she can get back home. She has become quite good at controlling her elemental power. So much that Syaoran says that next time Meiling senses a clow card, she can come with him and help him. Sakura was happy for that, even if this Syaoran still dislikes her. He at least is giving her some respect.

Syaoran had just come back from getting food, since Eriol (who could not only heal, but could conjure up anything) was still recovering from the fight with Sword and Fly and he needed all his strength to keep Tomoyo well. They ate and then went to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Sakura was in pitch darkness, but wasn't afraid. She could sense the clow cards with her. Then all of a sudden she couldn't sense them anymore. Sakura was scared and alone, so she started running, calling out the names of her friends and of her cards. All she heard was laughing; the cards and her friends were laughing at her! She then saw two Syaorans, one (who was her love) had a picture of her, and the other one (who disliked her) had a small knife. Her love was smiling at her, while the other one was scowling at her. Then the Syaoran that dislikes her cut his hand and drops of blood were coming out of the cut. Sakura then noticed that every drop of blood that dripped from his hand; a piece of her picture would disappear. When all of her picture was gone, the Syaoran that was holding the picture had the same hatred look that the other Syaoran had. Then the Syaorans started glowing and…

Sakura awoke with a start. _What a strange dream, I hope that this one isn't one of my vision dreams. Since I don't want to disappear. I wonder what it meant, though. _Sakura thought. Sakura saw that Syaoran was leaving. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To get some more food, plus Meiling sense another clow card coming closer to our hideout. I'm going to capture it before it finds us," Syaoran explained.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Well…"

"I promise I won't be in the way. I just want to help," Sakura said, giving him a pleading look.

"Alright, alright," Syaoran said, clearly giving up. So Syaoran and Sakura climbed down the mountain together. "We're gonna get the card first, then get the food," Syaoran ordered.

"Ok." So Sakura and Syaoran continued to walk to where the clow card was. The farther they walked, the colder it got. It had even started snowing a bit. Sakura was shivering, and her lips had become blue. The reason for this was Sakura wasn't wearing very warm clothing.

"Are you cold," Syaoran asked.

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine," Sakura said shivering. She was trying not to be a nuisance.

"Liar. Here," Syaoran stated, giving Sakura his jacket and gloves.

"T-thanks, but a-aren't you c-cold?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"Naw, besides I'm wearing this warm sweater. Plus I'm the element fire. The cold doesn't bother me," Syaoran explained.

Just then, it started to get colder. The wind was blowing harder, and there was tons more snow. Then they saw the true form of Snow. She smiled an evil smile. "I heard a rumor that you were back. I guess it's true, goodie, I'd just love to kill you," Snow said laughing evilly.

"What's with the cards all wanting to kill you?' Syaoran asked. All Sakura did was shrugged. "Alright then, you can get rid of Snow's wind and snow with your wind, and I'll defeat Snow with my fire, deal?" Syaoran explained.

"Deal." So Sakura summoned a mass amount of wind that all the snow and wind were blown away. Syaoran then made a huge fireball and threw it at Snow. Snow screamed, melted, and turned into a card. Syaoran got out his small knife, and cut his hand, so that blood dripped onto the card. Just like last time, Syaoran's name appeared in blood colour. "Twenty-one down, twenty-seven to go 'til the elementals," Syaoran said. Sakura gave him a disgusted look.

"What?"

"Why do you have to drip blood on the card to sign it? In my world all we had to do is sign it normally with a pencil, pen, or marker," Sakura asked.

"We tried using a writing utensil, but it didn't work. Then, well, I heard this voice in my head, telling me to drip blood on the cards, and it worked. So now that's the only way I can sign the cards," Syaoran explained.

"Alright." So Sakura and Syaoran gathered up food, and went back to the hideout. Sakura was relieved to see that Tomoyo was looking better, and was eating. They didn't know that someone was watching them. _It looks like that she has returned. I won't tell my masters yet, but I shall keep an eye on her. I will most definitely tell my ever-faithful friend. And if she ruins my masters plans, she shall surely die. _The one watching thought as he left to tell his friend. Little did that someone know, that he (or is it she?) just destroyed the most important element in his masters' plan.

To be continued

I'm soooo sorry about being so late. I really am, but my little sis was in the hospital for almost the whole week! (See profile). I just couldn't leave her! And since I don't own a laptop, I couldn't get this chappie done on time. Sorry :'(

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	6. Sakura's Not So Nice Guardians

Hey everyone!

No one reviewed! :'(

Oh well! On to the chapter!

The Problem From Within

Chapter 4: Sakura's Not-So-Nice Guardians

Kero was bored. You could tell by the way that he was just staring at that butterfly. He had already burned three of them, but this one he didn't. It was a very small, light pink butterfly, and it looked strangely like a Sakura Blossom. Kero didn't know why he didn't burn this, for it reminded him of Sakura, his old master, and once called friend. He then decided that this butterfly should die, and as he was just about to burn it, Yue dropped down from the sky, and scared away the butterfly.

"Hello Yue," Kero greeted. All Yue did was nod in reply.

"What brings you here, Yue?" Kero asked.

"It seems that our old 'master' is back," Yue answered.

"W-WHAT!?" Kero shouted.

"Yes, I believe that she is helping Syaoran with capturing the clow cards," Yue said, monotone.

"Why?" Kero asked.

"I don't know, but it appears that doesn't have all her memories back. So we're safe for now," Yue replied.

"Well that's good. If she's here, and still alive, then she must have not lost her powers, right?" Kero pondered.

"Precisely," Yue said, "She even has an elemental power, and is with her 'friends'."

"But her friends don't know her, and they are treating her not so well. Though she has gained the respect of Meiling and Tomoyo," Kero said worriedly.

"Do not worry, my friend, if she is helping Syaoran catch all the cards, then she is helping to bring her own destruction," Yue said, giving a small, evil smile.

"You're right, as always. Let's tell our new masters about this development," Kero suggested.

"No! We mustn't! Not yet it's too soon," Yue said.

"Why?" Kero asked.

"If we tell them, they will surely go after her themselves, but if we tell some of the cards, we can get them to go after her, and then once she has helped Syaoran capture more cards, we can tell them," Yue explained.

"Alright," Kero agreed.

"It will be perfect, you'll see," Yue said. All Kero did was smile.

Elsewhere…

Sakura was thankful for Eriol and he's kindness. Tomoyo was usually asleep most of the time, and Meiling couldn't talk to her right now, since Syaoran was keeping her busy. Thankfully Eriol allowed her to sit with him, and he even talked to her! Of course what he talked about wasn't really that interesting, so she eventually asked if she could go outside for a walk. Syaoran was about to say no, when Meiling fainted.

"Meiling!" Sakura screamed, as Syaoran caught her.

A few minutes later, Meiling's eyes began to open. "Meiling? Are you alright? What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I-I sense a clow card, then 2, then 5, then 10! There were so many, t-that I must of fainted from all that power," Meiling managed to say.

"Ten!" Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran shouted.

"Y-yes." Then Meiling let a huge grasp! "They're here!"

Sakura and Syaoran ran outside the cave and found ten powerful clow cards approaching them.

"Uh-oh!" was all Syaoran and Sakura could say.

To be continued…

Tada! I finished another chapter! Yay for me! I know I left it at a cliffie, but I don't care I bet no one ever reads it! :(

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	7. The Fight

* * *

Hello! How is everyone!

I forgot to put this…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Card Captor Sakura, and the only thing I own is the plot.

No one reviewed!

* * *

The Problem From Within

Chapter 5: The Fight

* * *

"Uh-oh!" was all Syaoran and Sakura could say. That's when reality hit when Rain and Cloud attacked them with water and clouds.

"Goodie, looks it's our old master! Let's kill her!" Twin said together.

"Yes, let's kill her," Shadow said, his eyes glowing eerie underneath his cloak.

A roar from Thunder didn't sound so good. Neither did the cries of the other five clow cards (Jump, Wood, Arrow, Silent, and Illusion) agreeing with them.

"Why so many?" Sakura asked. _And how come Wood is here? She's really peaceful, has this world really changed her so much? I guess whatever happened, it changed everyone. _Sakura thought.

"Well, Yue told us that only so many can try and get rid of you at a time. He talks like we're not gonna kill you," Arrow said smugly.

"What!? Yue is here? Where is he? Is Kero-chan with him too?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Please, why would they come to see you? They hate you just as much as we do," Jump answered.

"N-no," Sakura said, tears swelling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down.

"Sakura, we told you that they hate you, just like the cards. Why are you reacting now, when you didn't when we told you?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't think you were telling the truth, but if the cards (who remember me) must know the truth," Sakura said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, you can over this later. I need you to help me fight," Syaoran said.

He needs me! He actually said that! I know he did! Even if Yue and Kero-chan may hate me now, but at least Syaoran is treating me better! Sakura thought. "Right," Sakura agreed with Syaoran.

"If you want to defeat me and kill Sakura, then come and try!" Syaoran yelled at the cards.

That made them mad. Arrow started shooting arrow at them, Thunder shot lightning, their shadows started to attack them, rain poured on them, and roots started to wrap around their legs. Syaoran was able to burn the roots to ashes and evaporate the water with all the heat from the flames. Sakura made a tornado around them to protect them from their shadows, and the arrows. They just managed to dodge the lightning. Syaoran then threw fireballs at Wood and she turned into a card. Sakura used her wind to stretch Shadow around Thunder and attacked them, which turned them into cards. She then blew the arrows from Arrow, when she attacked Sakura, and then Syaoran threw fireballs at her, which turned her into a card also. Sakura then just kicked Silent (quietly though), and she turned into a card. Syaoran trapped Jump in a ring of fire and the heat made Jump turn into a card. That's when Rain and Cloud started to run away. Syaoran made two enormous fireballs that completely melted them (that they were bubbling) and turned them into cards.

"Yes! That's most of them! Now just two more!" Sakura said cheerfully. That's when Illusion went in front of her, and showed her greatest desire. It was Syaoran, but he recognized her, and was smiling at her. _This isn't real Sakura! That's not the real Syaoran! It's Illusion! But… _Sakura thought.

"Sakura! That's not real! Snap out of it!" Syaoran called to her as he fought Twin. _How would he know, he's not real either. Well he is real, but not the real, 'real' Syaoran. The Syaoran I know. He's just some copy, like Illusion. I'll see the real Syaoran when I find a way to get back. _Sakura thought angrily. "You're not real!" Sakura shouted as she blew five small tornadoes at the fake Syaoran. It first changed back into its true form, before turning into a card.

Sakura looked back to see how Syaoran was doing, and there was no Twins, just a bunch of cards in his hands. "You beat Twin? All by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but it was hard," Syaoran said, showing her his now badly bruised chest (his shirt got ripped and it fell off him, that's why she can see his chest). Sakura blushed at the sight. Syaoran then got out his blade, cut his finger, and dropped blood on every single card, which made his name appear on them. "Thirty-one down, seventeen to go 'til the elementals."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran, while he told Meiling all about the fight. He gloated a lot, but that didn't mind anyone. For once Sakura felt like she was back at home with her friends.

* * *

Why am I looking? There is no point, whomever we're searching must be long gone by now. If she (or is it he?) really cared about us she would be back now. Even if she (or he) just vanished, or was kidnapped, we would have at least found a clue. She (or he) can't just vanish into thin air; not even Eriol can do that! Tomoyo and Touya won't give up, but why should I continue? She doesn't mean a lot to me anyway, so why do I have to search? I bet she's (or he's) just doing this to get attention! I mean Kero-chan and Yue have disappeared because of her (or him), and even so have the cards! Bitch (or bastard), why does she (he) have to ruin everything!? I hope we just don't find her (him), it would end our misery.

Ouch. What the? My chest is in pain, how come? I haven't done a lot today, but it's even bleeding! Just great… this just has to be all her (him [do you get the point?]) fault, I just know it. I want those clow cards, they need a master, and I bet she (he) can't handle this if she's (he's) gone. Let's hope we find the cards instead of her (him).

* * *

Finished!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	8. Why?

Hey everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does, so don't sue me.

On to the chapter!

* * *

The Problem From Within

Chapter 6: Why?

* * *

"She defeated all them?" Kero said, he couldn't believe that Sakura defeated ten clow cards.

"She didn't defeat them alone, Syaoran did more work than she did," Yue explained. (Technically Syaoran turned six clow cards into cards, and Sakura only turned four).

"You're right, as usual," Kero said, calming down.

"Though, I did know that those cards weren't going to defeat her," Yue said.

"How come?" Kero asked.

"She was once their master, my dear friend, she knows their weaknesses, and besides, Syaoran is much more powerful here, and that'll make it easier for Sakura to capture those cards. She'll use Syaoran, just like she did before," Yue said, his voice bitter.

"Yes, of course. She'll use all of them 'til she doesn't need them anymore, and toss them aside like she did before," Kero said, his voice also bitter.

"Do not worry, my dear friend, she is helping to destroy the one person who she wants the most," Yue said, an evil smirk planted on his face.

"Yes, she'll be her own demise," Kero said, laughing a little. "Should we now tell them?" Kero then asked.

"Yes, they should know now. We can tell them our plan, and see fit how to accomplish it," Yue replied.

So Yue and Kero left, heading toward 'their' castle.

* * *

"How's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"She's a lot better now, she can even be able to leave the cave now," Eriol replied, looking at the sleeping Tomoyo in his arms.

"That's great!" Sakura said, happily.

"Yes, it's perfect timing," Meiling added.

"How is it perfect timing?" Sakura asked Meiling.

"We have to leave at dawn, our cave is no longer safe," Syaoran answered for Meiling.

"How come?" Sakura asked.

"How come!? The cards know where we are! That's how come!" Syaoran answered angrily.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura," Eriol said, patting her on the back. "Syaoran is just frustrated that the cards know where we are. He's not mad at you, right Syaoran?"

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered, before starting to pack his things.

"Umm, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, walking to him, so only he could hear.

"What!?" Syaoran asked, frustrated.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if maybe I could, you know…" Sakura started to say.

"Spit it out already!" Syaoran ordered.

"I want to go after Yue and Kero!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone froze and went silent. Syaoran was the first to get rid of the shock. "What!? Are you crazy!?" Syaoran asked back, also shouting.

"No! I think that Yue and Kero can tell me why they and the cards are doing this!" Sakura shouted back.

That's when Tomoyo woke up. (Though only Eriol noticed). "What's going on?" She asked.

"Sakura and Syaoran are having a argument," Eriol explained.

"How come?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura wants to go find Yue and Kero because she wants to know why they are sending cards to attack us," Eriol replied.

"Oh, ok," Tomoyo said. "QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!" She then shouted. Sakura and Syaoran stopped arguing, and everyone looked at her. "Now that I've got your attention, Sakura I want you to tell me why you want to talk to Yue and Kero," Tomoyo stated calmly.

"Well," Sakura started, a bit shocked how this Tomoyo could scream so loud, "You see, where I come from Yue and Kero were my guardians, and my friends. Since the cards remember who I am, then Yue and Kero must know too, so I want to find them and see why they would attack me," Sakura explained.

"Reasonable. Now Syaoran, tell me why you don't want Sakura to go," Tomoyo then said.

"She's being selfish," Syaoran said simply.

"What!? No I'm not!" Sakura shouted back.

"Quiet!" Tomoyo shouted again, but not as loud. That shut her up. "Syaoran, what are your reasons for saying that Sakura is being selfish?" Tomoyo asked.

"First of all, in her explanation, she didn't say one word about us, just talked all about herself. Plus she is now part of this group now, which means she has to consider the whole groups' welfare. That means if she went off to chase after Yue and Kero, which would most definitely mean death, we would have to go with her, and that means we're dead also. And we can't just leave her to die, so even if we wanted to, we couldn't let her go on her own. She can't go because I don't want the others to die because of her selfish wishes," Syaoran explained.

"W-what!?" Sakura yelled, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"True, very true," Tomoyo said, thinking.

"Sakura, if you want to go after Yue and Kero, you can, we won't stop you," Eriol said, Tomoyo nodding her head in agreement.

"But," Syaoran started.

"No buts Syaoran, if Sakura wants to go, she can go. We'll leave without her. She has only been here with us for about, what, two weeks? She has taken our kindness, and spit on it. She can leave right now," Eriol said.

Sakura started to cry. _Why would they_ _abandon her? She helped them capture the clow cards, and helped with finding the food. She deserved to be here more than anyone else here! _She thought.

"No you don't," Eriol said. Sakura's eyes widened. "I can read minds Sakura, and you only deserve to leave without us hurting you, so go."

So Sakura left, and she saw that even if Syaoran hated her, he didn't want her to die, but Eriol and Tomoyo stopped him. _Fine! If they don't want me, then I can find Yue and Kero all by my self! _Sakura thought bitterly.

She then left and never once looked back.

To be continued…

* * *

Finished!

Reviewers:

Sunnflower: thanks

gogokitty: ok, I'll try to make my chapters longer. This one is my longest chapter yet, for this story, though it's still pretty short. I'll try really hard to make them longer!

FloriaCharms: thanks for the support, but I have to ask. Did your name used to be Crystal Orb?

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	9. my bad luck

Dear readers! I am not dead! (Though it seemed I was since I haven't update in the longest time.) This little message is here to tell you my bad luck. As many of you know, I was hit with the largest writer's block I've ever had, which, just as it passed my computer crashed. Luckily my sister has a computer and I started re-writing them by viewing them on my crashed computer through safe mode. Sadly, due to circumstances (like evil internet companies); I no longer have the internet. Which you can probably guess on your own that that totally screwed me over. So, even though I've posted this, it was difficult to do so. Though the main reason I'm writing this is that my computer just died, so no safe mode, and out of the 3 fanfic chapters I was working on (The Problem From Within, Murmuring Thoughts, and The Heartless Soldier) I had only managed to transfer Murmuring Thoughts to my sister's computer. So, I have to re-write t.p.f.w and h.s from scratch. That will cause a major delay. So, if any of you who is still interested in these stories, I'm trying really hard to update. So sorry for any frustration.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	10. Fading Sanity

Hello everyone! I'm alive, but just barely. Anyway, anyone who has read my profile will know that I no longer have the internet, but I was trying to get a chapter in before the end of July. Well, it is now the end of August, and I'm just getting one chapter one in, and it's not even the one I said I would finish first. -- --' So sorry!

Currently for my other story, The Heartless Soldier, I have the worst case of writer's block on it. I'm stuck at one point, and it will take quite a while for me to figure out how to get over that very high hurdle to finish it. So instead, please enjoy this chapter of The Problem From Within.

---

The Problem From Within

Chapter 7: Fading Sanity

---

Sakura diligently climbed down the cliff, increasing the distance between her and the others, and not just in the physical sense. The only time she stopped was to look at the place Touya had landed. All that was left was a dark stain on the ground that was really a dried puddle of blood. When she and Syaoran had climbed down the morning after his death his body was already gone. Syaoran had just shrugged and said, "we aren't the only people living in the area. Lots of people with magic can find uses for a corpse, if they're powerful enough. Don't think too much of it." Sakura shivered, envisioning a zombie version of her brother. Sakura hesitantly looked back, before furiously shaking her head. If they didn't need her then she didn't need them! Sakura, after pumping herself up, began to run as fast as she could, in the direction she believed that Yue and Kero would be.

---

Back in the cavern, Syaoran was checking if everyone was ready to leave. They needed to leave by dawn at the very latest. When everything was secured and ready to be taken at any moment in their escape, Syaoran asked, "Meiling, is there any cards in the area?"

Meiling, after closing her eyes in concentration, replied, "No, there isn't a single card in the field of my ability to sense them." She opened her eyes to look at him. "I guess they're re-co-operating from their last attack." Syaoran smiled as a feeling of relief spread through the others.

"Syaoran?" Eriol said, getting Syaoran's attention. Tomoyo position her head, which was on Eriol's shoulder, so that she could see his face better. Meiling was now crouched over her bag, listening intently while double-checking that she had everything.

"Yes Eriol? What is it?" Syaoran asked, picking up his bag, and positive that he had everything, swung it over one of his shoulders.

"Sakura has just left my field of telepathy," Eriol said slowly. Syaoran stiffened at the sound of Sakura's name, and Meiling stopped looking through her bag all together. Eriol knew that everyone, especially Syaoran, felt guilty about just letting her go like that, but it had to be done. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and squeezed it lightly for support and comfort.

"And her direction?" Syaoran asked, steeling himself to show he didn't care. Right now Syaoran needed to concentrate on their own safety. Meiling now had her bag over her shoulders, and was near her cousin, lending him any strength he needed.

"The opposite that we are planning to head. She seems to be taking the most round-about route to the top of the cliff." Eriol said thoughtfully, believing that that was the only possible route she could take in the direction she was heading.

"All right, we should leave now, just in case. Are we ready to leave?" Syaoran asked, looking in the direction of Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, and while getting up, he released her hand, and she smiled, relieving everyone. Tomoyo then got up herself, using the wall of the cavern as support. Knowing that Eriol and Tomoyo needed no help, Syaoran turned, placing his hand on Meiling's shoulder, heading her and himself towards the cavern's entrance.

When Syaoran and Meiling were out of the cavern and out of earshot, Tomoyo began to voice her concern. "I'm worried about Sakura." Eriol had picked up their bags and was moving back to Tomoyo when he answered, "I know, I am too. Even though it was the best choice, I fear we sent her to her doom." Handing Tomoyo her bag, she and Eriol exited the cavern, hand in hand.

When they were outside, Eriol used his powers of the earth to call upon the roots that were living in the cliff to form something very close to stairs. Syaoran and Meiling had already climbed down when Eriol and Tomoyo had exited, so they waited patiently as the two lovers walked cautiously down the cliff, still hand in hand. After reaching the bottom, everyone looked back at the place they had called 'home' for the past few months. Readying themselves, they began to walk, in search of a new place they could call home 'home'.

---

After running non-stop for fifteen minutes, Sakura slowed down before stopping completely. She may have great endurance, but she had been running as fast and as strong as could move. She definitely needed a break to catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath, Sakura looked around, and that's when it hit her. She had absolutely no clue where she was! "Oh no," Sakura mumbled to herself, desperately looking for anything in this barren wasteland that wasn't a mountain.

After frantically running around for about five minutes, Sakura calmed down. She just thought of an idea that could help her out. Summoning her new gift of wind, Sakura rose in to the sky, high enough to see about five kilometres in every direction. Sakura slowly turned in a circle, looking very closely, hoping to see anything. Just as Sakura was to make a complete circle she saw something that didn't look quite like mountains. Squinting harder, Sakura concentrated on that something instinctually moving closer. When she had moved about three metres, that something had focused enough for Sakura to make it out. It was a forest! Sakura dropped down, but instead of completely landing, she began to glide just above the ground in the direction of the forest. The way that she was gaining speed, Sakura estimated that she could reach the entrance of the forest within ten minutes.

Sakura did make it to the entrance of the forest within the ten minutes she unconsciously set for herself. She landed, but with using so much of her wind ability, Sakura's legs couldn't support the weight of her own body and she collapsed, falling backwards. Leaning upon her arms behind her for support, Sakura began to take long, deep breaths of air, in hopes of gaining some of her strength back.

After Sakura was sure she could stand up, she did get up, but slowly. Looking closely at the forest, Sakura felt a forbidding presence that made Sakura hesitate into entering. Shaking away such negative thoughts, Sakura entered the forest anyway. She didn't have to walk very long before reaching a beautiful glade. In the middle of the glade were two figures: Yue sitting on a chair, his wings hidden away, and Cerberus lying at Yue's feet, his eyes closed. Yue was the first one to notice Sakura. "Hello Sakura," Yue said casually. Upon hearing Yue speaking Sakura's name, Cerberus opened his eyes.

Sakura hesitantly moved closed to them. She still remembered what the cards told her about them hating her. Not to mention them killing Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. "H-hello Yue, K-Kero," Sakura stammered out, taking another step towards them. Cerberus' growl stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Now, now Cerberus, where are you're manners? Sakura is our guest," Yue said mockingly, smirking at Cerberus. Cerberus smiled back, stopping his growling. Looking back at Sakura, Yue commanded, "come here Sakura." Yue waved his arm and a chair appeared in between Sakura and 'her' guardians, facing them. "Sit." Sakura moved closer, before sitting down on the chair, almost never keeping her eyes off of 'her' guardians. _What was going on? _Sakura thought to herself. She was very confused, they seemed to be angry at her one moment and nice at her the next. Yue began speaking to her again. "Sakura, you are in a lot of trouble, do you realize that?"

"Um… no?" Sakura said, clearly confused.

"You don't belong here," Cerberus stated, not looking at her. He seemed more interested in licking his front paws.

Sakura thought on this. _I know I don't belong here, so… does that mean they'll be able to take me home? _Sakura had seemed to forget that they weren't her guardians anymore, so she voiced her thoughts. "Does that mean I can go home?" she asked, her voice and face so full of hope.

Yue and Cerberus smiled at each other in a way that Sakura couldn't see. What a stupid question. "But, Sakura, you don't belong there anymore," Yue said, his voice full of mocked concern. Sakura's face fell dramatically.

"W-what do y-you mean b-by that?" Sakura asked worriedly. She can't not belong there! She had to go back, everyone had to be worried about her by now. She had been gone for almost three weeks! They needed her, and she needed them! It was the only place she would ever call home! The only place!

"You don't belong anywhere," Cerberus said, finally looking up at her. He paused, staring at her, "Sakura." Maybe it was Cerberus' stare or how he said her name, but something in Sakura began to crack. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes when she realized it was her heart that was beginning to crumble under their cruel words.

"N-n-no," Sakura mumbled, the tears falling freely now. 'Her' guardians' smiles grew into very large and wicked grins.

"Oh, it's quite true," Yue stated, watching Sakura hastily get up, frantically trying to wipe her flow of tears. Before Sakura could recover from Yue's jab, Cerberus added, "nobody wants or needs you." Sakura gave up on trying to stop her tears, as she just stood there, as her heart was just about to fall apart. Cerberus' next words were, "in both worlds." That was their final jab, for Sakura's heart was destroyed, they could see it on her face.

Doing the first thing came to her broken self, Sakura turned tail and ran, followed by the cruel laughter of her old guardians, and once close friends. Wishing to as far away as she possibly could, she called upon every ounce of strength she could muster, and began to glide away, dangerously close to the ground. Tears blinding her, she had no idea the direction she was going, but it wasn't like she cared anymore. Her heart had been shattered, and her mind was wild with thoughts of pain, sorrow, and rage. Nothing made sense anymore to Sakura, all she could think about was how she was so unwanted.

When her strength finally gave out, she fell, but from how fast she had been going, Sakura slid painfully on her stomach across the hard the ground. When she finally stopped, she noticed that the arms above her head couldn't fell the ground the rest of her body was on. Sakura raised her head just enough to see that her arms were dangling off a cliff. Somewhere in her mind she realized that she was on top of the cliff. Slowly getting up, Sakura looked down, almost mindlessly, over the cliff's edge. "If I don't belong anywhere then maybe I should just die," Sakura mumbled to herself. She then jumped off the cliff.

---

At the bottom of the cliff, Eriol suddenly stopped and looked up. "What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, concerned by his strange behaviour.

"I sense Sakura, she's above us." Eriol said, straining to concentrate on Sakura's mind. "H-her mind is crazed… Oh no! She jumped off the cliff!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see something falling towards them, and they knew it was Sakura.

Without even thinking, Syaoran called upon the powers of the Jump card. Syaoran jumped straight up, as high as the card could go, catching the semiconscious Sakura. On the way down something passed through Syaoran's mind.

_A younger version of himself and Sakura are in a cave. Sakura is crying, and Syaoran gives her a handkerchief. She takes it, smiling sweetly. "Thank you," she says as she uses it to wipe the tears from her eyes. Syaoran blushes, before turning away. "I'm just a…_

The scene melted away when Syaoran landed. _What was that? _Syaoran mentally asked himself. Syaoran placed Sakura down on the ground as Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo approached. Meiling voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why would she jump off a cliff?" Eriol crouched over Sakura as he placed his hand on her forehead. Not even thirty seconds in, Eriol flung his hand off her forehead, a pained look on his face.

"Eriol!" everyone exclaimed worried over their friend. Eriol looked up, his face pained and very worried. "H-her mind… there is something wrong with her mind," Eriol said, placing his hands on his face before running them through his hair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Syaoran asked, his face still a little confused from what he had just seen.

Taking a deep breath, Eriol began speaking again, his voice stronger now, more serious. "Yes, but not here. I know it was the best choice, but with Syaoran using the jump card, the cards will now know where we are." Syaoran hung his head in sorrow. He hadn't meant to endanger them. "Our best bet is to find a place that is close, but where we can hide, and I can conduct a much stronger glimpse into Sakura's mind. But I don't know of a place…" Eriol finished, looking away in shame.

"Umm… I know a place," Tomoyo said quietly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They had forgotten that Tomoyo was born and raised here, even if the terrain did change. "My home town… it's in ruin, but it was a pretty large city. I-I bet we could find something there."

"All right, lead the way!" Syaoran said as he and Meiling picked up Sakura's body. It would be faster if two carried her, instead of switching her between each person. Eriol and Tomoyo got up as the others were picking up Sakura, so when Meiling and Syaoran were ready to go so were they.

Tomoyo began to speed walk as fast she could, followed closely by the others. She veered more to the right than they had originally planned to go, but luckily the path they were taking seemed less rugged then the path they would've taken. If anyone had looked at the ground they were now travelling on close enough they would realize that merged into the terrain was pavement. Tomoyo was the first to notice this, for she was purposely looking for it. Adrenaline pumping, Tomoyo sped up even more, knowing that they were close to her home town. The others noticed this, and sped up as well, encouraged by Tomoyo's exuberance.

Within ten minutes of their speed walk turning into a jog, they begun to see the tops of buildings. Encouraged even more, they pushed themselves harder, ready to stop only when they were sure they were safe. That was until they reached the town. Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks when she made it to the entrance. She had known her town was in ruin, but she had not seen it in over a year, and it looked more desalinate and… dead than ever before. Tears threatened to fall down Tomoyo's face as she stared helplessly. She looked up at Eriol, whose hand was now on her shoulder, his comfort bringing her back to reality. As Syaoran and Meiling lightly placed Sakura on the ground to catch their breath, Eriol and Tomoyo scanned the area for a good place to hide.

"A-anything?" Meiling asked her breathing irregular and fast. She was sitting right beside the now unconscious Sakura. Syaoran was on Sakura's other side and while he was still standing, his hands were on his knees. He was breathing just as fast and irregular as Meiling's.

"I found something that would work," Eriol said, pointing to a building where half of it had fallen over, obscuring most of the inside of the lower half of the building. The entrance was still intake as well. Looking back at his tired friends, then to Tomoyo, who understood what he wanted, said, "Tomoyo and I can carry her the rest of the way. We all know you two can use the break."

"Thanks," Meiling and Syaoran said, looking up at the others. Syaoran helped Meiling up, as Eriol and Tomoyo picked up Sakura. The building wasn't that far away, so no one's strength gave out on the way.

In the building, there was some furniture that had remained intact, including a couch, which they laid Sakura on. Eriol was on his knees, beside Sakura, getting ready to do thorough look into Sakura's mind. Tomoyo was beside Eriol on the only chair that seemed perfectly all right. Meiling and Syaoran were sitting side by side, against the wall that was closest to the couch that Sakura was laying on. "Any cards?" Syaoran whispered to Meiling, watching Eriol intently.

Meiling's eyes were already closed from how tired she was. She opened them, and answered, "No. Luckily, since there were no cards near us when you used the jump card, they did sense us, but there is no way they can reach us this fast. At the moment we're safe." Syaoran sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

Calling out to Eriol, Syaoran asked, "How is it?" Eriol looked up, his face full of dread. "Not good, I'm afraid. Something in Sakura's mind is blocking me. I can't get through," Eriol said, pausing to sigh. "But what I can gather, she is, well the proper term is, 'within'. She is inside herself fully aware of what has happened to her, but chooses to live within her mind to not deal with reality. Normally, I could reach someone in this state, but with her I cannot."

"But what has the power to block Eriol's telepathy?" Tomoyo asked, slightly worried.

Meiling then began to stand up. "Meiling?" Syaoran asked, confused as what she was doing. Walking towards Sakura, Meiling said, "there has been something bothering me since she returned." Meiling stopped, kneeling down beside Eriol, and she placed her hand on top of Sakura's forehead, where Eriol's hand just been. Meiling closed her eyes, concentrating harder than she has ever done before. Everyone watched her intently, not sure of what she was doing.

"Meiling?" Syaoran asked again worried over his cousin's safety. Meiling was silent, concentrating solely on Sakura. After a few minutes, Meiling opened her eyes, looking surprised, but satisfied. "Meiling?" Syaoran asked one more time.

"I'm all right," Meiling said, smiling softly, but not really looking at anyone. She didn't seem entirely back to the present.

"What were you doing?" Eriol asked, he wasn't sure how Meiling could help Sakura. Meiling seemed to return to reality, for she looked directly at Eriol. "There's a card in Sakura," was all Meiling said.

"How can that be?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Meiling then to the unconscious Sakura. Eriol looked deep in thought. "Eriol?" Syaoran asked, a little on edge. If a card was in Sakura then he would need to capture it, but how?

"Meiling is right. The only thing that can block my telepathy is a clow card, and with it being in Sakura, it would be hard for Meiling to sense. But a clow card going into a human being is unheard of!" Eriol said, thinking some more. "I think if we somehow capture the clow card in Sakura, she might come out of her mind all by herself."

"How do we do that, though?" Meiling asked, moving slightly away from Sakura, closer to another couch that couldn't be sat upon. She then leaned against one of its legs that was still sturdy enough to hold her weight.

"Well, there are ways of going inside a person when they are 'within' themselves, but that would require an expect and a lot of magical focus. It would be difficult for us to manage," Eriol said, sighing. "But it is the only way of capturing the card, and freeing Sakura from her own mind. That I can think of."

"We should at least try then," Tomoyo said, gaining everyone's attention. "It may be difficult, but we need to try. It's important that we at least try."

"Yes! She's right, we to try!" Syaoran said, getting up from the wall. "Eriol! What do we need to do?" Eriol looked at everyone; they wanted to help. Eriol smiled, "first, we need to draw a pentagram on the floor. Then we to get Sakura off the couch and onto the pentagram." He and Tomoyo got up and with some white rocks that they found drew the pentagram on the ground. Then Syaoran and Meiling picked up Sakura and placed her gently on the pentagram, her head on the top point of the star.

"Good, since Syaoran is the only who can capture the cards, you're going to have to the who goes inside. Is that okay?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, waiting for the next instruction from Eriol, as were everyone else. "Right, Syaoran, get onto the pentagram with Sakura. You need to be holding her head, foreheads touching. Meiling, Tomoyo, you two and I need to make a triangle around the pentagram."

When everyone was in place Eriol said, "Sadly, I don't the spell for getting inside someone's mind, but if we concentrate on getting Syaoran into Sakura's mind, I think that we can do it. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, prepared for the worse. Eriol then took Tomoyo's hand, then she took Meiling's hand, and then Meiling took Eriol's hand. As they began to concentrate, everyone, especially Syaoran, felt a pull on their magic. Closing their eyes, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling concentrated harder hoping that it was working. The pull became increasingly stronger, until some force pushed the three around the pentagram outwards. Eriol and Meiling were forced into a wall, while Tomoyo was miraculously forced into the chair she had been sitting on.

The first to gain her sense of where she was, Tomoyo asked, "is everyone all right?" Looking to see that both Eriol and Meiling were shaken, but not hurt, Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up herself, Tomoyo went to help Eriol up, for Meiling seemed to have no trouble getting up on her own.

Placing one hand over her face to stop her mind from spinning. When she was steady, Meiling then asked, "did it work?" Everyone looked over to where Syaoran and Sakura were. Both were unconscious, Syaoran completely fallen on Sakura.

"I think so," Eriol said, his voice still a little shaken. "We truly won't know until they wake up. All we can do is wait." Eriol and Tomoyo then moved to the couch Sakura had been lying, before they sat down.

"All right," Meiling said, sliding down to sit against the wall she had hit. She could be patient, they all could.

---

_wake… up…_

Syaoran twitched. He thought he heard something.

_Wake Up_

Syaoran moved sluggishly. Was someone calling him?

_**WAKE UP!**_

Syaoran jumped up his eyes wide in shock. "Ow... my head," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Moving his hand from his face, he noticed it was very bright. Squinting, he got, noticing he had no clue where he was. Looking around, he realized that he was in the same building had been when the others had done that spell on him, but it wasn't in ruin, it was… perfectly intact. "Okay…"

Exiting the building, he looked around. He definitely was in the same town, but nothing was damaged, nothing in ruin, it was perfect, almost too perfect in his opinion. _Weird. _He thought. Trying not to think about why he was in this town in Sakura's mind he said, "right, I need to find Sakura, and that clow card, and then get out here." Syaoran sighed. "That may take a while."

Sighing again, Syaoran began walking down the sidewalk, and after five minutes he noticed how eerily quiet it was. Syaoran had not seen one person since he had come here, and that was starting to worry him.

Turning the corner, he saw two schools side by side, and that's when he saw someone. It was a boy about his height looking at one of the schools. The boy had his back to Syaoran, but for some reason the boy looked familiar to him. The boy began to turn around, and that's when Syaoran knew why that boy looked familiar. The boy was him, down to the last strand of hair! And the other him seemed to have noticed Syaoran for he begun to walk towards him. But Syaoran couldn't seem to move, for seeing himself here seem to have caused his legs to stop working.

"Oh, shit."

To be continued…

---

So, how did you guys like it? I'm sorry for just a long update, damn you internet! I'm going to work really hard now to finish The Heartless Soldier, so if anyone who is reading this reads my story The Heartless Soldier, I'm just letting you know I'm working on it. I'll try to update faster now, so please be patient!

Reviewers:

FloriaCharms: Thanks, I'm glad you could continue to read this. I'm trying really hard to finish it.

gogokitty: Thanks for the suggestion, I'm trying to make them longer and longer. I believe this is my longest chapter yet for this story. I know it's different, that was what I was going for, and I'm glad you like it.

Sunnflower: Thanks for the review! Here's my next chapter, sorry about the wait!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


End file.
